Old Flames Never die
by OrangeRoom
Summary: One kiss can determine if you like a person or hate him. Thats what hermione and Draco found out last year. Will they let their friends get in the way of how they feel about each other or will this work out? [COMPLETED]
1. Intro Thoughts

**Ok so i'm really new at this and I have no idea what your standards are….  
I have about 3 more chapters on paper (lets just say crummy hot day and nothing else to do) so if I get any positive comments I shall continue….  
Feel free to comment good or bad…..**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a new year at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in their usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express catching up on their summers.  
They hadn't been able to meet up all summer and had not written to each other as much as planned.  
Ron was updating Harry on the Quidditch games that he had missed while he was at the Dursleys. Neither of the two noticed Hermione who was pretending to read a book, Hogwarts a History.

She wondered what kind of trouble they were going to get themselves into this year. Her thoughts drifted to Draco…

Draco and she had become more than just friends the previous year. He had changed a lot after his father was taken away….. They had shared a kiss somewhere in the last term. Of course she had not confided her feeling for him to anybody because she knew that Harry and Ron would not accept it.  
Throughout summer she had thought about him. She wondered what he was doing, what he was thinking. Was he thinking about her, did she have any meaning in her life or had he just forgotten about the kiss they had shared during the summer.

Meanwhile

Crabe, Goyle and Draco were sitting in one of the compartments at the back of the train. As usual Crabe and Goyle were eating as many sweets they could like it was going to be their last meal ever while Draco sat in the corner staring out of the compartment window reminiscing about his summer holiday.

His mother had decided that the best way for him to forget about his father being locked up in Azkaban was to go to Rome for a holiday. The Aurors had finally been able to prove that his Mr. Malfoy was a death eater.

In Rome he had met a girl (well a lot actually). She was a native there so she showed Malfoy around Rome to see the sites. She was friendly, lively and outgoing but yet Draco could not help feeling like there was something missing. That she was not the right person for him.  
His thoughts drifted back to Hermione…  
Now that's the perfect girl He thought to himself.  
She was bright, friendly, compassionate, driven and beautiful  
He had despised Harry, Ron and her for the first 5 years at Hogwarts but everything changed between them last year when Hermione and him had been paired up For a potions assignment that resulted to half their grades.  
She had a certain aura to her that just drew him in. He had told nobody about the kiss he shared with Hermione during the last term of school but for some reason, every time he saw her he could feel her lips against his.  
He had tried to get over her during summer and he had thought he achieved it until he saw Ms. Granger step into the train earlier that morning.  
She was more beautiful than ever. Her hair was swept back into a messy ponytail and it seemed that a tendril of hair had escaped the rest. At that moment he had had a sudden urge to run over to her and kiss her but he knew that he could not.  
He wondered if she thought anything of the kiss they had shared and if she had any feelings for him as he had for her.

That summer he had received a letter from Professor Dumbledore congratulating him on the position of Head Boy for the incoming year.  
He was half hoping that Hermione had gotten the position of Head Girl so that he could spend more time with her and really find out if she had feelings for him.

Sure enough Hermione had been chosen as Head Girl. This was no surprise to anybody so not many people took the time to congratulate her except Harry and the Weasleys. Her parents had not said a word about it mainly because both were so engulfed in their work that they didn't have much time for Hermione.

Needless to say that she was looking forward to the year ahead of them.

The train had come to a stop and the three stepped into the horseless carriage.  
"Home sweet castle," Ron sighed in a content happiness, "sigh I can't wait to get in. I'm starving!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Is it too short for a chapter? It's just the intro so hopefully the next chapter (if there is one) will be longer.  
It's my first so   
PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Unity is Needed

**Wow… I'm amazed that people read my story…. Thanks guys…..**

**Yeah I kind of noticed how I started off really messy so I will re-do it instead.**

**Sorry guys…**

**As I said before this is not my thing. I'm better with numbers than words.**

**FYI: The 1st chapter is more on their thoughts so nobody knows that they actually have thoughts like these in their heads and that is why Draco is actually a softie…

* * *

**

Since Hermione chose not to sit in the Heads compartment she was pretty anxious to know who their Head boy to be was.

It took only a matter of minutes for the old students to find their seats in the great hall.

As Dumbledore stood up to start his speech, the unsorted students were coming out of a side door in single file.

"**Welcome… welcome… Welcome, hopefully, to another splendid year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm glad to see that we still have a lot of old faces… as well as new ones…… **(Insert speech)

……**. Let the sorting begin!**

There was a shower of polite applause partially because the first speech was over.

None of the older students really listened to the sorting but Harry and Ron still found it quite intriguing. Perhaps it was because they had missed so many.

Hermione had zoned out like most of the students and for some reason she felt herself staring at Draco.

_He looks different this year…Cuter perhaps? sigh He's flawless… _

_Wait… what's that on his shirt? Is that a badge? Shit! It can't be what I think it is. _

_Can it? I-is that the badge for head boy?_

"**Thank you Professor Mc McGonagall. I would now like to announce this year's heads.**

**They will be Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."**

Both Hermione's and Draco's hearts skipped a beat when they heard each others names. Their eyes met and a zing of electricity was felt by both.

Hermione felt a nudge which came from Ginny.

"You can sit down now. The food's already here."

"Bloody hell Mione," Ron spluttered with food in his mouth, "I pity you. You have to work with that git Malfoy."

"Uh… yeah… this is going to be one very interesting year."

After the food was cleared, Draco and Hermione were given the instruction to meet outside professor Dumbledore's office.

Both Harry and Ron had tagged along for moral support.

When they had reached the gargoyle statue the trio met with Draco and his entourage.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pothead and Weasel. I'm going to enjoy torturing you and your little posse of Muggle lovers." sneered Malfoy.

"Whatever Malfoy." Shot back Harry.

"Is that all you could come up with Pothead? I guess that scar of yours did more that leave a mark on the outside."

At that moment, before any more retorting was made, Dumbledore had walked up to the two groups.

"If you do not mind, I would like to talk to the Head boy and girl alone thank you."

Inside Prof. Dublebore's Office-------------------------------

_That's odd. Why did he only insult Harry and Ron? Why not me? _Hermione pondered.

_How come I couldn't get myself to insult Granger? What's wrong with me?_ He thought uneasily.

The uneasy silence was interrupted by Dublebore's voice.

"Classes will officially start in two days. I would like you both to get accustomed with your duties before classes begin. Hopefully my choices of Head boy and girl will not post a problem. Will it?"

"No Sir." Both teens said in unison.

"Good because honestly, I am quite tired of Gryffindor and Slytherin squabble that has lasted since the break of the four founders. This year I would like to try something a little different. I would like to create unity between the four houses," With this Dumbledore smiled, "Since you two have the highest position as students, and I would like you to initiate a series of different events that shall encourage our houses to unite as one. We are in a very crucial time for the Wizarding world so the last thing we need is a break in the chain.

Here, is a list of your duties for this year as well as the password for each house. You two will share a dorm…."

Draco smirked at this.

"You do not have a curfew and if needed, can excuse oneself from class. I expect you to continue maintaining your grades because if you do not, I will strip you of your privileges. Is that clear?"

"Yes professor." They said in unison.

"Very well, you may go. You two must agree on what your password will be. Good night."

_This will be a very interesting year _Draco thought with a smirk on his face, _very interesting indeed_

_

* * *

_**Well I hope this chappie is a bit better than the first one. **

**Thanks ****abbibrodie**** for the advice. It helped a lot**.

**Please review. **


	3. Bathroom squabble

**Guys i had some free time so i typed up the next chapter instead. I don't fancy doing my French Homework at the moment so this is it. **

**More advice would help. Thanks! **

* * *

Draco and Hermione parted ways when they had reached the bottom of Professor's stairs.

Hermione had decided to go check up on Harry and Ron before she was to go inspect her new dorm. Part of her wanted to see Harry and Ron but another reason was just to avoid Draco.

"Evening Fat lady, Boulder smashes."

The painting flew open and Hermione was greeted with an explosion of sound.

Ginny was talking to Dean while Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizards Chess.

"Hi guys!" Hermione chirped, "Just wanted to drop by before I go to my 'new' dorm that I have to share with bloody Malfoy."

"That's really too bad Mione." Ginny answered walking towards her.

She conversed with her fellow Gryffindors until she realized that she had lost track of time.

"Gees... It's getting late; I will see you guys tomorrow morning at breakfast ok?"

"Sure," Harry responded, "Good Luck! I think you will need it"

_I'm sure I do. _She said under her breath.

It took Hermione a good 5 minutes to get to her new dorm. For now their password was unity until further notice. She climbed into the room and was taken away by the sight that awaited her.

The common room was much better than their old one. It was still about the same size but it was a lot better furnished and a lot more inviting.

The room was painted a deep red while the curtains were composed of a silver fabric. On the hard wood floor was the Hogwarts school emblem while the ceiling was enchanted just like the great hall.

Draco's room seemed to have been shut so Hermione didn't bother to check if he was in the dorm.

She realized that there was only one bathroom and cursed under her breath.

_What the hell am I supposed to do with one bathroom? I bet you he's going to hog it every morning._

She decided to let go of the matter and sort it out with Draco the following day. Instead she pushed open the door of her new room and started to unpack.

For some reason, Hermione still liked unpacking the Muggle way. It had an odd calming effect on her that helped a lot when she needed to deal with issues.

She didn't realize how tired she was until she had climbed into bed.

Both Malfoy and Granger had a good nights sleep.

* * *

---Next Morning---

* * *

Hermione woke up to her alarm clock and groaned.

Still half asleep she decided that a nice hot shower was what she needed to wake her up.

As she was about to touch the doorknob of the bathroom, she was blown aback by a force field and landed on the couch.

Laughter came from the other side of the room.

"Do you like my barrier Granger?" Malfoy sneered while walking out of his room, "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to hog the bathroom so I decided to put a charm on the door."

Draco tapped the knob with his wand and opened the door.

"I will get you Malfoy!" shrieked Hermione and stormed off into her room.

She decided that she was going to decide on what she was going to wear for that day.

Draco chuckled as he replayed what just happened in his mind but for some reason he didn't feel satisfied with his ingenious prank.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why did that bloody prank not satisfy me and why do I feel guilty? Damn… I'm going soft on Mud blood Hermione!_

While having a shower he decided that he was going to find out if she still remembered that kiss from last year.

Draco had left before Hermione had come out of her room so there wouldn't be any conflict.

As she opened the door to the bathroom, she found a note on the Bathroom mirror.

The paper simply said "sorry"

Hermione crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the bin. She was still mad at him for doing what he did.

_I guess that answers my question about the kiss last year _she sighed.

Before she left her dorm to go down for breakfast, she decided to put a locking charm on her room. Just in case.

Hermione took one last look at the place and left. She couldn't wait to tell the others about her place.


	4. Ideas

Disclaimer: Hey JKR! She's a genius! She owns everything except the plot of course…

**Hey ummm…. One of my friends (swim team. Hi cheska!) Started reading my fan fic so I promised that I would update it ASAP. She's a hardened Draco/Hermione shipper like me. Hehe… **

**Anyway… for better or for worse I think I will finish this story… (Or at least a few more chapters before I either makes a new story or retire…) I have to get a good nights rest because I have a soccer competition the whole week so don't expect much updating till about the 9th.

* * *

**

While Hermione was on her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, she passed by Malfoy and a gaggle of girls that were draping themselves onto him.

_How pathetic _scoffed Hermione.

Draco's gaze followed her until she was out of sight.

"What's the matter Drakey?" Pansy questioned imploringly.

"Huh? What? Uh…. Nothing" He answered not really listening to what Pansy had said.

Once Hermione entered the Great Hall, she sat in her usual seat next to Ginny and Harry.

Ginny and she had gotten a lot closer last year when she spent half her summer at the burrow. They had a special bond that Ron and Harry would not understand because they were guys.

"Well, how is your new dorm?" Ginny questioned

"Great except for the fact that stupid Malfoy put a charm on the bathroom door, hence making me late for breakfast." She replied out of breath.

"What! I'll kill him! That bloody prick has no right to do that to you! I mean….."

Hermione interrupted him, "It's ok Harry, I will get back at him." With that she sneered.

Their conversation was cut short because of the bell that signaled start of classes in 5 minutes.

The golden trio's first class was Defense against the Dark Arts which they were all eager to get to because this was the first time their professor had stayed longer than a year.

The second ring sounded

Their first class for the last year had officially started.

"Good morning students," greeted Prof. Swan Deneb (The star Deneb is part of Cygnus the Swan), "since I can see that not many of you are up to learning, I will let you copy a few notes then you may do what you wish."

With that, Gryffindor sighed a breath of relief.

Hermione, Harry and Rod had coincidentally brought their magic quills with them.

They prepared their paper and ink, and then turned around to talk to each other.

Hermione decided not to participate mainly because Harry and Ron were having, yet again, another debate about none other than Quidditch.

She decided that she was going to come up with a few ideas for the unity event so that she would have to spend less time with Malfoy.

Most classes followed the suit of Defense against the Dark Arts with the exception, of course, of potions and transfiguration.

For some reason all the teachers seemed to be tired in some way or another. Hermione realized this by 3rd period but decided to dismiss her observation.

Since Harry had Quidditch practice, Ron was pursuing his new love interest and Ginny was swamped with Homework, Hermione decided that she would go back to her dorm to get her Homework out of the way.

Hermione stood in front of the tassel with the school emblem on it and whispered their password to the Lion on the picture. she pushed the door open and walked in to find Draco sitting on the sofa reading a book.

Once Draco heard the common room door open, his head whipped around to find a surprised Hermione staring at him.

"What?" Draco questioned defensively

"Nothing."

"Then why were you starting?"

"I wasn't!" She retorted

"Yes you were."

"I just didn't know you read. That's all."

"Of course I read! What? You thought my father paid for my grades?"

"Well yeah….."

"Well he doesn't. I worked for my grades."

"Oh."

As Hermione was about to head off to her dorm room, she felt Draco's hand grab her wrist.

"What!"

"Hermione I'm, I'm …." Draco stuttered.

"Well? Spit it out."

"I'm uuhhh… sorry. I shouldn't have put that charm on the bathroom this morning."

_Damn Draco! What the hell is wrong with you! Why am I going soft for the stupid mudblood! _

"Uh, ok." answered a shocked Hermione. She had never in her 7 years of Hogwarts heard Draco Malfoy apologize to **anybody**. She left him standing there and closed the room to her dorm.

After she had finished all here homework (which isn't a lot might I add), she knocked on Draco's door to see if he wanted to work on the unity project.

"Yes?" he asked accusingly

"Do you want to work on that unity project since Dumbledore would like to see a rough draft soon?"

"Uh. Okay then." He said while he shut the door to his room.

They sat on the sofa talking about what they should do.

**HPOV**

_Damn he's so fit! Wait what am I thinking? But he's being so nice to me now. I wonder why… I mean he's never nice to me. maybe it's because i'm not with Harry and Ron. But what difference does that make? God what's wrong with me? why should I care about him! I mean for Pete's sake he's DRACO MALFOY. My arch nemesis. The boy who hated my friends and I since our first ever train ride. Why does it seem like he changed his attitude towards me?_

**DPOV**

_What the hell is wrong with me! why am I being civilized to Granger? because she's an attractive, smart vivacious young woman that challenges me. That's why. She really is one in a million isn't she? I'm going to find a way to break her. Wait. What am I saying! Gees I don't know what wrong with me anymore. I have to stop thinking on these lines and get back to work.  
_

It took the duo took longer than expected and before they knew it, it was time for dinner.

They decided that they would run their ideas by Dumbledore tomorrow before the start of class.

Draco knew he had to ask Hermione about that kiss pretty soon or else it would be awkward to ask later but yet he still couldn't bring himself to do it.

He knew he had lost his chance on asking her today but he made up his mind. He decided that he would ask her tomorrow and that was that.

* * *

**Well im glad you guys approve. This one i posted especially for Ate Cheska. hehe... kaw cse! i wasn't suppose to post this till tomorrow. I woke up early for you k?  
**


	5. Thanks for the Blanket

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I wouldn't be stuck here in the Phillies. I would be back in Dubai under my duvet covers listening to music but as my friends know, that isn't going to happen.

**Hey you guys. I know my story is slow moving but I'd rather get in every detail so it's more realistic since in my story, Hermione is still quite naïve. If you want me to speed it up please don't be shy to comment. Any constructive criticism would be helpful.

* * *

**

DURING DINNER

"How was your time with Draco?" Ginny teased.

"Surprisingly, not as bad as I thought it would be." Hermione answered looking up from her book.

"What do you mean NOT BAD!" demanded Harry.

"Yeah, what he said!" chirped in Ron.

Ginny realizing that Hermione was getting very uncomfortable with this topic decided to speak up.

"Did you notice how all the teachers seemed to be tired today? I mean we mostly copied down notes."

"Yup I noticed it too. Believe me. I wonder what's wrong. I mean look, they still look tired now." Hermione stated pointing to the teachers table.

Even Hagrid looked tired. Madame Hooch's eyes were all bloodshot and Professor Flitwick was yawning every other minute or so.

"Why are they all so tired?" Ron questioned bluntly.

"Well if we knew that, Ginny wouldn't have pointed it out would she? Honestly Ronald!" a waspish Hermione responded

"So-rry"

"Good. You should be."

Hermione looked at her watch and stood up.

"Well I have to go. It's my turn to parole."

With that she left.

Hermione decided that she would drop by her dorm to pick up a jumper seeing it was getting quite chilly.

When she got to the common room, she heard voices coming from Draco's room. It sounded like Blaise Zabini's voice. They were using hushed tones so Hermione decided to disregard the two and get out ASAP.

* * *

**On Parole**

Hermione was walking along the corridors and had ended up near the dungeons. It wasn't her favorite place to go but she knew that not only was it one of the main mischief areas but it was also close to the Slytherin's common room.

She stayed alert jumping every so often to the sounds she heard around her.

I had suddenly become deathly quiet. Hermione screamed when she bumped into Blaise's back.

"Keep your hair on Granger." He chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing out so freaking late!" The rather jumpy head girl demanded.

"None of your business." He retorted.

"10 points of Slytherin for being out past curfew." Snapped Hermione after a moment of silence.

Blaise stalked off murmuring to himself. Most probably about Hermione.

She chose not to acknowledge this, looked at her watch and walked out of the dungeon area.

_Finally. It's ten. I can go back my room and relax._

She came into the common room, plopped herself on the sofa in front of the fireplace and fell asleep.

a few minutes after Hermione got in

Life at the moment was way too stressful for Draco. Sometimes he just wished that he could get away from it all.

Get away from the pressure of everything. The expectations.

He decided that he would drown his sorrows by having a quick shower.

Draco was about to walk into the bathroom when he spotted Hermione sleeping next to the fire place. His guess was that she had a rough night.

Draco felt the urge to pick her up and lay her in he bed but he knew better.

He settled instead by covering the brunette with a blanket. He was unusually gentle with her. Something a Malfoy would never do.

"_Then why was he doing it?"_ he questioned himself.

He decided to leave her be and headed back to his original destination.

**..: Next morning :..**

Hermione woke up with a start. She found herself lying on the couch.

She looked at her watch. It read 6:30.

"I must have fallen asleep after I got in." she explained to herself.

The only thing she couldn't understand was why she had a blanket with her. An emblem caught her eye and she realized to whom the blanket belonged to.

"Malfoy."

For some reason this comforted her.

She walked to her room and started to prepare for the day ahead of her.

Hermione was the first, as usual, to get into the bathroom.

Since Draco didn't usually get wake up till about 7:30, she decided that she would have a bath.

The slender girl stepped into the Jacuzzi-like tub and let out a deep contented sigh.

She had performed a simple bubble head charm so that if she was to fall asleep, she wouldn't drown.

She lay there for a while relaxing until a voice came from the foot of the door.

"Well a bubble head charm won't help you into getting guys you know?" Smirked the blonde.

"GET OUT MALFOY!" she screamed.

After he had gotten out Hermione summoned her towel and quickly wrapped it around her. She finished her bath, got dressed and brushed her teeth in record time.

"You know Granger; you should really learn how to lock a door." Draco commented as she walked to her room.

"Yeah, whatever."

Both Hermione and Draco left about the same time. Neither said a word until they had reached the door of the Great Hall.

Hermione broke their silence.

"What time do you want to run our ideas by Dumbledore?"

"Around 7 I guess. That is if it's ok with you."

"Yeah its fine."

"Ok"

"Ok"

Just before Draco left, Hermione grabbed his wrist.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Draco asked quizzically

"Thanks last night. I mean. You know. For the Blanket."

"No problem."

Hermione could have sworn that Malfoy's lips were creeping up into a smile. He left her there to ponder why both Heads were being so civil to each other again.

She walked back to her usual seat and dished herself a generous portion of bacon.


	6. Announcement of Event

**

* * *

Hey guys. This chapter is a little longer. Its more on explaining certain feeling and events. A lot less talking.  
Hope its not too boring for u guys. Please. Any suggestions would help. Thanks!

* * *

..:Later that day:..**

RRRIINNGG!

As last bell for the day had sounded, the Gryffindor students were placing their kittens back into their pen next to Professor Flitwick's desk. They were simply brushing up on how to transport animals from one point to another without harming them.

Hermione, of course, had gotten the task done in the first 5 minutes and was sitting down reading a book while Neville had probably dizzied his kitten by looping the cat every other minute.

Since nobody had any immediate things they had to attend to, they all decided to meet up with Ginny and relax by the lake. All four students sat down relieved that they had some free time to catch up on what was going on in their life.

As usual, Ron and Harry were in a heated debate on what their Quidditch tactics should be for their next game (Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff).

This gave time for Ginny and Hermione to catch up on all the gossip that was happening around school.

"So Ginny, who the eye candy this week?"

Ginny giggled, "Well, if you must know… There is a boy in your year called Shane Derwood in Ravenclaw that I've been noticing."

"Oh yes, I've heard about him." Hermione answered. Her thoughts were obviously not with the topic so Ginny decided to change the topic.

"So when is your next meeting with our unbelievably hot Head Boy?"

"Gross Ginny! He is not hot," Hermione retorted,"But I am meeting Malfoy at 7."

"Don't deny that he's cute!" the red head shot back

"Ok…. So he's cute, but don't go overboard." In Hermione's mind she knew that Ginny's statement was true but she was not about to admit that. She looked at her watch and stood up. "Gosh! Look at the time! I have to go. It's 6:30 already. Sorry guys… I will see you at dinner."

All three left a few minutes after their best friend did.

Hermione met Draco outside Dumbledore's office at exactly 7 o'clock. She was actually surprised that Draco had come on time.

Both Heads had decided on one quite amusing activity.

This was that, every last subject of the week; two people from different houses would be teamed up and they had to comply with a series of tasks while being bound to one another. They would not be separated until they finished each and every task on their list.

If they had not finished their tasks by the end of dinner, they would be unbounded but the following week, would have to be partners until, the two cooperate with each other.

When Dumbledore heard of the idea, he chuckled and approved the plan.

"I will leave it up to the two of you to plan this and I will take care of the pairing and announcing of the event. I would like to start this as soon as possible. Since it is still September, I think we shall start this by the middle of November."

"Yes sir." Replied Hermione.

"Very well, I have a yearning for a chip butty." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "Let us go down for some supper."

**..: In the Great Hall :..**

Most students were starting to eat by the time the two students had entered which was fine with both of them seeing that they would be able to get to their tables without being noticed.

"Ellow Hermi-o-ninny" Ginny greeted in her best Viktor impression.

"Hello _Ginny" _Hermione answered with a Hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"So what is our new 'unity' project then?" Ginny questioned, disregarding the sarcasm.

"I can't tell can I?" teased the brunette, "Don't worry. You will find out soon enough. Don't ask me anything more about that topic because I am going to keep my lips sealed." She grinned.

Only half on her grin was meant for Ginny. She had made eye contact with Draco and he had smiled at her with a mischievous grin.

Both of them knew that most students would love to strangle the two once they were in formed on what this 'unity' activity would involve.

Sure enough, Dumbledore decided to announce the event to the student body during breakfast the next morning. As expected, there were a lot of groans and glares at the two students.

Hermione just sat there trying her best to look as innocent as possible while her 3 best friends gave her their dirtiest looks they could summon at 8 in the morning.

"Come on guys! Lighten up! Just think of this as an adventure to meet new friend and mind you, you won't be paired up with Slytherin all the time. There are also Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students as well! Face it guys, you don't know many students that are below 6th year outside of Gryffindor." Explained Hermione.

It was already lunch time and both boys were still complaining about the event that was going to take place.

The only answer she got from either of them on that certain matter was a grumble.

Frankly, she was starting to get sick of it.

The rest of the day continued in the same fashion so Hermione decided to go to the library for some peace and quiet.

Ever since the announcement at breakfast, Pansy was complaining about the event Hermione and he had organized. The other Slytherin members knew better than to comment but Draco knew that they weren't that happy about the predicament and neither was Gryffindor. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff did not think much of it because they both got along with all houses.

The Silver eyed boy could not take the complaining any longer and decided that the best place to get away from all the chaos would be to retreat to the library. He chose this particular place because he knew that nobody would suspect him being there and on top of all that, he had an urge to see Hermione and knew she would be there.

His judgment, Of course was right as usual. There were hardly any people in the library and he had spotted Hermione in her usual desk next to the window.

He just stood there, in the middle of the library, admiring Hermione. He could tell that she was engulfed in the book she was reading because of the face she made. He loved the way her hair fawned over her back the way it did and the way she her face looked when she was concentrating.

He snapped back into reality when Madame Pince had tapped him on his shoulder asking him to move away from the entrance.

Draco decided that now was his chance to talk to her properly. It was probably his last chance to ask her about the kiss.

As he walked towards her, he felt a wave of nervousness wash over him.

_That's really odd _

He thought to himself. He had never felt like this, especially when he was about to talk to a girl.

He was infamous for his smooth talking and effortless ways on making girls fall for him.

_I've done this all before. I've never felt so. So unprepared. Why?_

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and instantly felt butterflies in her stomach. He was hoping that she would bump into him today. She needed to ask him about the kiss from last year. She needed to know if he remembered.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure"

* * *

**Please be generous and hit the review button on your left. I shall bargin. 2 more reviews for one chapter. That's pretty fair right?**


	7. Dancing with the flames

Disclaimer: If i owned this, i would be Hermione Granger.**  
**

**Hi guys. Thanks very much for the reviewers. Sorry about the confusion on the last chapter. I guess i overlooked it because it showed differently on my computer. Well i put of my french homework for this so i have to get going. It's mothers day so i have to go! Bye guys and a Happy moothers day to all mmothers out there. hehe...**

**Oh yeah , if any of you guys have friendster or something, feel free to add me. My email addy is Thanks!

* * *

**

**..:In the Library:..**

"What brings you down here?" inquired the teen.

"This is the only place I could think of as an escape." He replied, "It seems that my house is not in the most supportive mode when it came to the certain task that we have presented."

Hermione sympathized with him on that matter.

An uneasy silence fell over the two while both were contemplating on how to bring up the topic of the kiss.

Hermione was the one to break the silence.

"Draco, I know you might find my question very trivial and personally I have no idea why it appealed to me as much as it did." She stammered, "Do you remember what happened to us last school year in this same spot?"

"Actually, weird enough, I do. This is what happened." As he spoke, Draco had slowly come closer to Hermione and gave her the most innocent kiss.

He deepened it and was surprised that Hermione was kissing him back.

After several seconds, Hermione pulled away. The blood came rushing to her face and she looked down at her feet.

She had wanted him to kiss her so bad but a part of her felt guilt. Guilt that she had kissed Ron and Harry's enemy.

She mumbled an apology and quickly left a dumbfounded Draco in the library. She knew that she could not escape that she had kissed him back but she did not want to think about it because it was common knowledge that there was no way in hell that they could be together.

_What the hell had just happened?_ Draco thought to himself._ She kissed me back but just left me here hanging. Nobody, I repeat, nobody has ever done that to me. I know she likes me back! But then why did she run away? I have to find out what the hell just happened. _

Draco stormed out the library ignoring Madame Pince's look.

Neither of them noticed that there was a stand by that had watched their kiss with only hatred and envy for Hermione.

"I'm going to get that bitch." A voice growled. "How dare he do that to Draco?"

The stranger fled the scene to plot her revenge.

Hermione decided that the best way to avoid Malfoy would be to stay in the company of her best friends in the Gryffindor common room. To her dismay, only Ginny was present, sitting on a sofa at the back of the room. She seemed to be doing her homework and Hermione decided to seize the opportunity and go assist her.

Since Hermione was well known for her intellect, any help from her was greatly thanked.

"Hi Gins!"

Ginny greeted her with whole hearted relief.

"Thank Goodness you are here Mya. I am having the worst time ever with this homework. I could really use your help."

"No problem!" replied Hermione. She would gladly accomplish any task as long as it would take her mind of Draco.

After helping Ginny with her homework, Harry and Ron had entered. They had lightened up a considerable amount since she had last seen the two. Most probably because that had come back from their Quidditch training. They greeted their brunette friend and fled upstairs to clean up for dinner.

At dinner, Hermione decided that she would turn her back so that she could avoid eye contact with Malfoy. She couldn't take that at the moment. Hopefully, they wouldn't cross paths any time soon. She knew that this was false hope because, of course, they stayed in the same common room.

Ginny, being the observant one, noticed that Hermione was not acting like herself. She had also noticed that Draco was regularly glancing their way. He, most probably was looking at Hermione.

Nothing was said on this particular topic because of the fact that Ron and Harry were present and would strangle the head boy if they would find out.

Hermione excused herself from the table as soon as she had finished her dinner mumbling something about finishing her assignments.

Once she was out of sight, Draco excused himself from his own table.  
Knowing that Hermione would head back to the dorm, he set off to find her.

Draco found her sitting on the couch. Her eyes danced with the flames of the fireplace. She seemed to be so deep in thought that she had not noticed that he entered.

She felt a body sit down next to her yet she did not look up. She concentrated on the flames. _They look so, so free! _She thought. _Why cant life be like that? No worries! _She sighed and looked at the boy sitting next to her. He was looking at her with his steely silver eyes that showed her his concern for her.

He took her hand and led her out of the common room. He was leading her to one of the forbidden towers. She did not resist. He smiled at her as he opened the trap door.

On the landing she saw blankets and oversized cushions. She smiled at this. Lying down on the placing set up for two, she looked up at the stars.

Neither of the two said a word. They just lay there, staring at the vast sea of stars above. It was the most Relaxing evening Hermione had had since the start of the year. She felt safe knowing that the man she loved was lying next to her.

He gazed over to her direction, not wanting to ruin the moment by speaking. Instead, he moved his eyes to the stars. None of them compared to the beauty of Hermione.

"How long have you known about this place?" Hermione questioned, deciding to break the silence.

"I found this place in my 4th year. I come here when I feel that life is too much for me to handle. You are the first person I have ever brought here." He whispered

"It's beautiful."

"It's nothing compared to you" He smiled.

He turned to face the girl of his dreams and kissed her.  
Lightly at first but he deepened it, nibbling on her lip for encouragement.  
She kissed him back knowing that it was wrong but her desire for him over ruled her head. She did not think of the past, present or future.Instead, she focused all her energy on him.

_This is how life is supposed to be. _She thought to herself and smiled.

She knew that from the first kiss, she loved him.

* * *

**Please hit the review button and comment. Same bargain! **


	8. Sleeping in your arms

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all.

* * *

**

**Oh yes I forgot to apologize for my scene last time aka the kissing scene. I'm under experienced so please bear with me.  
Yes the sadness of it all. I'm turning 15 and I have never kissed anyone. I warned you people! I'm not a romantic in real life!

* * *

Recap:**

He turned to face the girl of his dreams and kissed her.  
Lightly at first but he deepened it, nibbling on her lip for encouragement.  
She kissed him back knowing that it was wrong but her desire for him over ruled her head. She did not think of the past, present or future. Instead, she focused all her energy on him.

_This is how life is supposed to be. _She thought to herself and smiled.

She knew that from the first kiss, she loved him.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

For the rest of the night, all the duo did was to sit there, look up at the stars and talk.

Hermione finally fell asleep in Draco's arms.

The next morning, she woke up, not it the arms of the man she loved but in the common room alone. At first this all felt normal until the events of last night came back to her.

_I wonder if it all was just some kind of fantasy I dreamed up last night. _She started to assume that her thoughts were true until she saw that she was sleeping with a green blanket. This put Hermione's mind to rest. She jumped up to her room to freshen up for the day

Draco was walking down the corridor but he felt like he was almost floating. The previous night had been like a dream for him. He had held the girl of his dreams until she had fallen asleep. He knew that they could not fall asleep here in the tower because of suspicions yet he did not want to go. He wanted to stay in that moment forever. After the clock struck 12, Draco picked up his brunette love and cast a charm on them so as not to be seen. He knew that he would not be able to put her in her dorm since she had bewitched so he softly laid her down on the sofa, whipped out his blanket and sat there watching her sleep.

The next morning Malfoy left early, afraid of Hermione's reaction. He went to patrol the grounds and eat breakfast. Draco was walking down the corridor but he felt like he was almost floating.

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall, she couldn't stop smiling which was odd for Hermione because she usually was concentrating on a certain piece of homework or reading a book. It looked like somebody had pained a clown's smile on her. This did not change throughout the day. It confused her friends and fellow house mates. Nobody had ever seen Hermione this upbeat in years. Nobody decided to question her just in case she would turn back into a foul mood. Nope Hogwarts were fine with the Hermione they had for today.

Draco however was a lot better at hiding emotions so nobody suspected anything wrong with him except, maybe, Blaise. Malfoy had soared through the day not caring what others would say. He was considerably kinder that day to everybody. There was a lot less teasing from him and not a word about the pathetic trio. Blaise enjoyed his company because he was like this with Blaise when nobody was around. He had no complaints hence he did not bother to ask.

For some odd reason, both love bird did not see each other till lunch. This time Hermione sat facing the rest of the school and so did Draco. They had both caught each other's eye and smiled. This was a sight to see because Malfoy did NOT smile. The most you would get out of him would be a smirk but he had put out a real, genuine smile. This surprised her because of the damage it could do to his bad boy reputation yet she was pleased with it.

Draco could no wait to get out of class that day. He made a lame excuse and rushed to the common room. To his dismay, Hermione wasn't there. He waited for an odd hour or so until he realized that she wasn't going to come any time soon.

**HGPOV**

All throughout the day she was thinking about him but for some reason, she could not bring herself to meet him at the end of the day. There was still a certain fear that something would go terribly wrong. She hated the fact that he was waiting for her and she was not there with him. Instead, she decided to go with Lavender and Parvati who were begging her to help them with their homework.

She did not participate in the girl's gossip and had left straight after helping the two.

Instead of going back to her room, she decided to go up to where Draco had taken her last night.

Once she was up there, she felt like the whole world beneath her had stopped. Like time had been frozen. It calmed the young woman and could not help realize why Draco loved this place so much.

She felt a certain pang of guilt when her thoughts wandered to the blonde haired boy. She was ecstatic that their feelings for each other were mutual but she could not bring herself to face him. She was still afraid that he would turn back to the mean, obnoxious bay he had been the start of the year.

Little did Hermione know that she was being watched by a dark figure hiding behind on of the statues on the tower.

_Damn you Hermione! I will kill you! You are nothing but a filthy little mud blood that wants to steal the only good thing in my life. Your kind has already taken away my family, my friends and now my love. I will find the right time to get rid of you. _

Hermione heard a sound behind her and turned around to see who it was. At that same moment, the trap door was opened and out climbed Draco. He had a worried look on his face that softened when he saw her.

"I thought I might find you here." He smiled. Not a smirk but a real, genuine smile.

Hermione smiled back. Butterflies had taken over her stomach and she was unable to speak.

All she could do was stand there like a prat and smile

* * *

.**I know it isn't the best of chapters. Personally I don't know where I was going with this one but never mind. Please review. Constructive criticism is much welcomed. Same Bargain with the next chapter. **


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Hi Guys. Well heres the next chappie. The next one will probably come during the weekend because its our football Championship game tomorrow. Hope this one's not too boring. Criticism is welcomed!

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own them! Just the sorry excuse plot!

* * *

Recap:   
**Hermione heard a sound behind her and turned around to see who it was. At that same moment, the trap door was opened and out climbed Draco. He had a worried look on his face that softened when he saw her.  
"I thought I might find you here." He smiled. Not a smirk but a real, genuine smile.  
Hermione smiled back. Butterflies had taken over her stomach and she was unable to speak.  
All she could do was stand there like a prat and smile

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Hermione realized that how she was acting and quickly wiped the smile off her face. She turned her back to him and so that her eyes could search the scenery for something to say.

For some reason everything came out harsh. "What do you want Malfoy?" She sighed sounding slightly irritated yet so far from it.

The boy did no answer but simply walked up to her side obviously not knowing what to say to the young witch.

Hermione noticed that Malfoy was staring at her with his intense eyes. It took so much strength to resist the temptation to look up at him but she knew that if she did, she would not be able to think straight.  
After a few minutes of silence, Hermione could not stand it any longer.

"What?" she demanded.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because…" Draco knew that he was winding her up.

"Because what?" she asked clearly annoyed.

"I was just wondering," He started deciding it not wise to annoy her any longer, "why does it seem like you're so hesitant to open up to people. I can see that when you are with Harry and Ron, you aren't always comfortable with them.  
It seems like you are holding back. Why is that?"

"I am not!" she retorted, "I am perfectly comfortable with my company of friends."

"No you're not." He answered quietly.

"Do you really want to know!" she questioned, clearly enraged, "do you want to know what's under my exterior!" tears clearly falling as she finally looked into his eyes. At this point she was shouting already.

"Yes."

"Fine" she sighed, finally giving up on holding back. She knew that he would keep on persisting until she told him.

"The reason," she hesitated, "the reason I am like this is because everybody I love is taken away from me." She stopped trying to hold back her misery, letting her tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"What do you mean Hermione? Everybody is right here." He implied gently.

"No they aren't! My Muggle friends! Every time I started to trust a person and bear my secrets, they either betray me or are taken away from me. Harry and Ron know only parts of my past. They never questioned further so I didn't go into detail. I scared that if I do, they will shun me from our friendship and I will only have my books left. I do not want a repeat of my old Muggle School."

As Hermione went into detail of the torments that happened to her. The bulling, fighting and teasing. Draco started to realize why Hermione was the way she was. It was not her being strong but just a mask. A mask to hide her vulnerability and fear and as Hermione launched into her family problems as well as financial he knew that the girl who everybody thought had a perfect life, was so far from it.

It amazed him that under the exterior was a normal little girl that was defenseless and scared. All he could do was to comfort her.

For once Hermione felt safe in his arms. She had always had some hesitation to let this information leek out but once she did, she felt like a burden was lifted off her shoulders. He did not need to say anything because all she needed was the comfort. She was finally glad that she had found her confidant.

Hermione decided on skipping dinner and going straight to bed. She didn't feel like talking to other people and was tired. While she lay on her bed, she thought of all the things that had happened to her since the start of the school year and thought about Draco

_Why did I tell Draco my deepest, darkest secrets? Isn't he supposed to be my arch nemesis? But why was he being so freaking nice to me then? He's supposed to be cold hearted and cruel but yet he's taking more notice of me than Harry and Ron ever did. Maybe it isn't so bad. At least that's one last person to be cautious about. But what came over me last night! Why did I stay with him up there? I guess it was the first time I felt really safe in a long time. I guess people really can change. _

With that she closed her eyes and fell into a comfortable sleep.

As Hermione awoke the next day, she decided that she was going to put the past behind her and stat anew with Draco. Actually give him a REAL chance.

Something told her that there was some good in him. She wanted to be the person to draw it out of him. She formed a plan while she was getting ready. She decided that she was going to really get to know him and start from there.

She glanced at the clock and briskly walked to the great hall.

"Morning guys!" she chirped.

"morning." Replied her three half-asleep friends.

"Where were you last night?" demanded Ron.

"Oh I decided that I wasn't that hungry so I went to bed early."

"Oh ok."

They were half way through their breakfast when the heard the usual rustle of feathers signaling that the mail was about to come.

Harry had been sent a letter from Hagrid inviting the three for tea later that day.  
None of them had anything to do so Harry replied back confirming their visit at 4:30.

A large Barn owl caught Hermione's eye and coincidentally dropped a letter in her breakfast. It was an odd looking envelope. It was read with an odd seal on it. Her name was written in Yellow ink.  
She gulped as she realized that it was no ordinary letter.

It was a Howler.

She knew she had to open in quick or something worse would happen. She took one deep breath and opened it.

A loud booming cough came out of it.

"Attention everybody!" squeaked a shrill voice that sounded familiar. "Do any of you know about HERMIONE GRANGER'S past? I bet you don't. Not even Mr. Potter neither Mr. Weasly know about it. Well here it goes….

_Oh My Goodness! What am I going to do!_ Panicked Hermione.

* * *

**Well here it is… Please hit the review button! Oh yeah I almost forgot, thaks Abbi for pointing out that mistake. I noticed it straight after I posted it and I delete my files after posting in fear of my family finding out about my stories.  
Same Bargain Guys! 2 reviewers for one chapter!  
♥ Zoe**


	10. The Howler

Disclaimer JKR owns it all. I am just a lowly fan!

**Hi guys… I would have updated yesterday but I was so tired from my football match. Unfortunately we didn't win. We were tied but lost in the shoot out… awwww… hug**

**It's ok. We were the youngest team! We played for the under 17s… Well I won't bore you any longer. Here's the chapter.

* * *

**

**Recap:**

It was a Howler.

She knew she had to open in quick or something worse would happen. She took one deep breath and opened it.

A loud booming cough came out of it.

"Attention everybody!" squeaked a shrill voice that sounded familiar. "Do any of you know about HERMIONE GRANGER'S past? I bet you don't. Not even Mr. Potter neither Mr. Weasly know about it. Well here it goes….

_Oh My Goodness! What am I going to do!_ Panicked Hermione.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hermione sat there with her eyes scrunched up and her hands jammed into her ears. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes and she wished at that moment, she was back in her room, still asleep.

For some reason, a second later, there was total silence. Hermione looked up to see a slightly angry Professor Dumbledore standing up. He must have cast a spell because the howler was in front of her no more.

"You will all go to your classrooms NOW." Boomed Dumbledore, "Ms. Granger, please stay behind."

As the students left, she felt pats on her back and was given sympathetic looks from Harry, Ginny and Ron.

As Hermione walked up to Professor Dumbledore, the wheels in her mind began to turn.

_Who could have done this? I mean the only person I told was Draco… DRACO! I should have known that he was up to no good. I bet him and somebody like pansy did this! I'm going to kill him! _

By the time she had reached Dumbledore's table, she was fuming.

"Ms. Granger, I would like you to call on whoever you must to find out who has done this. Never in my teaching years here has anybody blown that low under the robe. You may be excused from class today for the sake of finding out who did this. I shall give you 3 bottles of **Veritaserum** that should be enough for about 12 pupils for 10 minutes each. I would request you to hand over the excess to Professor Snape at the end of the day. Thank you." With that he walked away.

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall knowing that the first person she was going to call would be Pansy Parkinson.

The two did not get along as well as it was a life long dream of Pansy to Get Draco. She might have seen the together. How she did was beyond her.

She briskly walked up to History of Magic class to call on Pansy. (She had the Marauders map with her.)

Once the bossy brunette had gotten Pansy out of class, Pansy sneered at her. Her eyes danced with mischief.

"What do you want Granger?" demanded the witch.

"Did you or did you not send me that howler?" Questioned Hermione who was struggling to keep her temper.

"What is it to you? I might have, I might have not. You aren't going to find out anyway."

"Oh I will Parkinson." Sneered Hermione, taking a bottle of the clear liquid out of her pocket. "Well, what do I have here?"

"Is that Veritaserum?" asked Pansy. There was a slight uneasiness in her tone.

"Why how clever! That's exactly what it is. Professor Dumbledore gave it to me. Now you are going to drink it."

"You can't make me!"

"You want to bet?" with that, Hermione cast a spell that froze Pansy's body. She then squeezed a few drops into Pansy's mouth and took of the spell. "Now Pansy, I would like to ask you some questions."

Pansy looked quite angry but nodded.

"Did you make the Howler that was sent to me today?"

Pansy smiled. Her smile looked devious and full of mischief. It took her a second to answer but what came out of her mouth shocked the likes of Hermione."

"No you stupid mudblood. I'm not the one who made the stupid Howler. I don't know who did but frankly I'm glad they tried." She broke out into a laugh. Apparently amused that Hermione thought it was the doing of her.

With that she dismissed Pansy back to her class and walked down the empty corridor. How was she going to find out who had done it now?

She sat in the library trying to figure out possible suspects but nobody in particular came into mind.

Her mind kept wandering to Draco.

_Why the hell did he tell people about us! I mean I thought he wouldn't risk saying that he had talked to me because it might "ruin" his reputation. How dare he blurt out my secrets! It could have only been him because we were the only two up there and I haven't told anyone else about it! _

_Oh No! How am I supposed to explain this to Harry and Ron! They aren't going to understand! My life is breaking in front of me! _

_With that thought she banged her head on the table placing her hands on her ears. _

She had been sitting there for a few minutes when she heard _his_ voice. She could have recognized him anywhere.

"Well that's not really an attractive sight," smirked Malfoy. Hermione chose to ignore this comment. She stood up quickly and glared at him.

"How could you? I trusted you Draco Malfoy with my secrets! Secrets nobody in the Wizarding world knows about. How could you do this to me?" At that point, Hermione felt a sting in her eye knowing that the tears would come pouring any minute now, she didn't give him time to explain. She ran straight outside and didn't stop till she knew that nobody was behind her. Only then did she let the long awaited tears spill out from her eyes.

She sat herself down on a large rock beside the lake. She stared out at the vastness of scenery in front of her. This spot had always had a certain calming effect on her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the grumbling of her stomach. Since it was lunch, she desperately wanted to eat but she did not want to encounter the pity of others in the great hall. Instead she decided that after everybody had gone to class, she would sneak up into the kitchen and ask dobby for a little something.

As she walked up to the castle, she was still trying to figure out who could have sent the howler. She needed more clues if she wanted to get anywhere with this case.  
She decided that after eating she would ask Dumbledore for help knowing he would probably have one or two tricks up his sleeve.

This satisfied her conscience for the moment and walked into the kitchen.

She was happily greeted by the warm smells and Dobby. She smiled. How could she have not realized that S.P.E.W was a hopeless case before? She looked at the happy elves and sighed.

_If life was only that simple for all of us.

* * *

_**Well guys, that was all i could think of writing. Sorry if its boring. Help would be nice. I knew you guys would think it would be Pansy because that would be the obvious person. There you have it. Please hit the review button!  
Old readers know the bargain... 2 reviews for one chapter.  
Im thinking of starting up a new story but i need your help. Please feel free to email me: **


	11. Questions stay Unanswered

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry for the late update but here it is!

* * *

**

For some odd reason Hermione's heart was pounding as she knocked on the of Dumbledore's office.

She heard a muffled voice asking her to enter.

As she pushed the door open, she was greeted by the familiar sight of the numerous gadgets and gizmos in the Headmaster's office. Fawkes was more beautiful than ever.  
Professor Dumbledore smiled and asked her to take a seat.

"What ever is the matter Ms. Granger? Have you found the culprit already?"

"Unfortunately, no professor. I came to see if I could get a different perspective. My only lead has proven faulty and I have no idea how to pick up from that."

"Well Ms. Granger shall we start off with taking out all the boys." Professor Dumbledore announced. He took out a list of supposedly al the students in the school, waved his wand until all the boys were out of the pictures.  
After this he handed the list over to Hermione to work on and dismissed her from the office.

"This should make it easier." He continued. 'I hope you will not be discouraged or else I might have to take further action. This behavior is unacceptable in my school. Good day."

Hermione walked out and a wave of relief washed over her. She now had some place to start. It wouldn't be easy but she would have more leads.

She decided that the only place she wouldn't be disturbed would be the tower seeing that nobody, except for Draco, knew about the magnificent location.

As she made her way up the wooden ladder, she heard a sound behind her. Hermione whipped her head around only to find that there was nobody there what so ever.

This only lingered in her mind for a second and she opened the trap door.

Once she was up there she conjured up fluffy pillows and a flask of hot chocolate. Finally she sat down to finish the task she had started earlier that day.

DPOV

Draco was sitting in Arithmacy class not bothering to pay attention to the lesson being taught in front. He knew he could always get somebody to do his homework for him so he let his thoughts roam.

_Bloody hell… what is wrong with her NOW! I can never get through to her…. Every time we start to get close, she goes and gets mad at me for no apparent reason! I can't believe she thinks that I was the one who ratted out her secrets. I certainly did not! I mean one, nobody would believe me and two, and even if they would they would have still been in shock that I talked to a muggle born in a civilized manner. Now I have to go any 'explain' myself which I don't understand whatsoever! Why do I feel the need to explain myself to her? It's not like i'm obligated to. I give up! I really do! Nothing I ever do anymore is right! I will shun myself from civilization! Yes that's what I will do. Wait… no… I don't want to distress all my fans here… Yes I have to stay for the sake of the girls in Hogwarts. They need me here. I guess I really do need to stay. I didn't realize how important I am to the balance of nature. No… I've always known I was important to Hogwarts. _

With this he smirked.

The bell that signaled the end of class rang.

With this he decided to find Hermione and explain to her that it wasn't him that helped make the howler.

**Meanwhile**

Hermione had only managed to rule out a few students that she knew hated Draco. Mind you, this was not many. Actually there was only a handful. Almost enough to count on one hand.

_This_ did NOT help.

She sighed at her lack of progress and decided to take a break. The brunette lay there looking up at the sky, letting her thoughts wander into another Dimension.

She snapped back into reality when she heard the trap door open.

It was the person she least wanted to see.

"I shall say it once again. I thought I might find you here." Smirked the Slytherin.

"What do you want Malfoy?" sighed Hermione. She was too tired to think of a come back for the boy.

"Are we on a last name basis again _Granger_?"

"Yes."

After a moment of awkward silence, Draco spoke up again.

"Look Hermione, I haven't told anybody about your secrets. I know how to keep secrets. You of all people should know that."

Anger filled up the mind of the witch. "Well then, WHO could have told! **I **haven't told anybody but **YOU** about my secrets!"

"Did **YOU **ever think that **SOMEBODY ELSE** could have heard **US!**" retorted a rather flustered Malfoy.

"NOBODY ELSE WAS BLOODY HERE!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE _WHAT_!" Sneered the blonde

Hermione knew that he had defeated her but her pride would not let it show. She screamed, gathered her pieces of parchments and stomped out of the tower.

"Women" muttered Draco. He leaned against the edge and looked down. His thoughts buzzed urging him to go after her as well as to stay. He stood there not moving. Knowing that there was nothing he could do at this present moment.

Hermione stomped back to the common rooms not caring that people had begun to stare. She was enraged but at the same time in doubt.

Her heart wanted to believe him but her head told her otherwise.  
Her head had too much logic and sometimes it did not register the fact that anything was possible in the Wizarding world.

Walking straight pass her two best friends in the corridor she ran to her room, thankful that she was head girl and that she could have some privacy.

She cast a series of spells before she let the tears fall down her cheek. She did not understand why she was crying but it helped her. Why she felt so miserable was beyond her knowledge.

The tears had exhausted her and she did not feel the need to go down for dinner. Se knew her best friends would worry but at the moment, this was the least of her worries.

That night she fell into a very uneasy sleep.

Not to the knowledge of the two heads, there was one very smug girl in Hogwarts at the moment.

"I will get him" she smiled evilly,

"I always get what I want."

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Not so sour Lemons** No of course I will continue with this, I just feel that it might be a nice change unless you guys don't want me to write anymore.  
**Sammi .J.**- There will be more about her past in the next two chapters. Don't worry!

* * *

**Ok well you guys know what to do!  
Hit that review button!  
Thanks!**


	12. Her Past

**Hi guys… Thanks so much for the reviews! Well here's the next Chapter…

* * *

**

The next morning Hermione woke up tired and sore. She had numerous nightmares that night and continuously kept on waking up.

The Gryffindor knew that she had to attend class that day and got ready to go down for breakfast. She knew that she had to face her fellow classmates sooner or later and the brunette would rather have it sooner.

As she walked down to the Great Hall, her mind raced trying to think of how she would be able to explain the events of the previous morning to her two best friends. Knowing she needed to tell them the secrets, she tried to construct a plan. Seeing which parts were completely necessary and which were not.

As the brave lion walked in for breakfast, an outbreak of murmurs surrounded her. Hermione chose to ignore this and sat down in her usual seat in between Ginny and Harry.

She could feel concerned eyes bore into the back of her head but smiled despite the uneasiness of the situation.

The witch's breakfast was without talk.

As she placed the last piece of bacon in her mouth both Harry and Ginny pulled the Head Girl to her feet and marched her out of the big wooden doors. Ron closely followed with a bacon butty still in his grip.

"Ok Hermione spit it out." Whispered Ginny bluntly.

"Whatever _are _you talking about Ginerva Weasly?" asked the teen. She was acting innocent on purpose.

"Come on Mia, will you please fill us in. We want to HELP. We can't help if you keep on leaving us out in the cold." Answered a rather weary looking Harry.

Hermione decided that it was not wise to play the three, or rather two (since Ron was still busy devouring his bacon butty) aggravated looking teens.

She sighed quietly answering, "I will tell you at lunch. This isn't the right place. Too many people will hear our plan."

The three nodded in approval and sauntered off to class. For some reason, the hours were going a lot quicker than she wanted. She did not want to go for lunch mainly because she would have to confess her well kept secrets to her best friends.

_I just hope they understand…_

The bell signaling Lunch break rang. It sounded a lot duller than usual. Almost hollow in fact.

Hermione slowly stood up and fixed her books. She took as much time as she possibly could without looking too suspicious. She was not looking forward to what was going to happen fifteen minutes later.

Slowly walking to lunch, she saw the three impatient Gryffindors standing by the wall.

Ron was the first to spot the reluctant girl and briskly walked up to her, Harry and Ginny followed suit.

Hermione kept on walking. She led the trio outside the heavy doors into the grounds to her favourite spot near the lake.

Not once did she look back at the anxious faces of her friends. She knew that they were yearning to find out these _secrets _that nobody but some mysterious girl knew about.

Hermione came to an abrupt stop and faced them. She ushered them to sit down knowing that this would be a rather long conversation, or rather, explanation.

She sighed and rubbed the temple of her forehead closing her eyes like she was trying to find the answer to a hard problem on a test. Finally she opened her big brown orbs and began to speak.

"I know I shouldn't have kept anything from you considering that you guys are my best friends but I really did not see the need for this as well as I wanted to let go of my past. This is NOT easy for me to voice out because I have buried it in my mind, trying to forget about my muggle schools. Please, please, please do NOT tell anybody, I repeat **anybody** about this. Not even your mum Ginny. I do not want this to pass anybody else. That is how shameful my past is to me."

The three others nodded their heads silently showing that they understood her.

Hermione took in a deep breath and began to tell her story.

"It all started when we had moved from Ireland back to England. You see my parents aren't exactly the saintly people you thought they were. When I was about eight, my dad was sentenced to a year in prison for drug possession. He hadn't meant it but we needed the money badly and that was his last resort. So anyway, the coppers arrested him and after he got out, we went back to England to start a new life.

I was what the children called 'queer' and I did not have many friends.

One day, this one girl called Emily came up to me and befriended me. She became my best friend even if it took me a long time to trust her. When I felt I trusted her enough, I told her about my dad and the prison sentence he had served the year before. This shocked her and she became very distant to me. She joined a group of girls you could call 'popular'. This group had a particular dislike for me and urged Emily to spill my secret. She was very gullible and let it slip out.

From then on my life was a living hell. I was taunted and bullied. My nickname was Runaway Granger because we had moved straight after my dad got out. I hated life there. I would come home every night crying. I was miserable until I received the letter from Hogwarts. I was so eager to get rid of my past that I made sure that I would work extra hard to be happy here. Which I usually am except for certain predicaments like this one. I just don't want my past to affect my future. That's all."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny embraced the brave lion to comfort her.

"Don't worry Mia; your past doesn't matter to us. I mean look at **my **background!" joked Harry.

Hermione managed to break into a grateful smile. She was relieved that she had finally been able to tell her family about her daunting past.

"Come on, let's go in. If you don't mind guys, i'm hungry!" Grinned Ron

Everybody laughed at this.

Typical Ron!

* * *

**OK well I hope that that wasn't too boring for you guys but I wanted to clear up Her past.; It seemed important that I did. I just wanted to get it off my chest. Don't worry next chapter will come soon!

* * *

**

**bacon butty - bacon sandwich yum!

* * *

**

**You guys know which button to press! Please don't be shy! Hehe…**

♥ **Zoe**


	13. Preview of whats to come!

**Well guys this is a preview of what's to come. I have only a limited amount of time on this certain computer so this is all I can produce. Please bear with me while my computer or rather, my internet is being re-connected. **

**Thanks so much you guys for being so kind! I really appreciate it! **

Hermione's following week was considerably lighter now that she knew she had people behind her. She didn't feel as alone as she walked through the hall of whispering students even if the rumours were getting more and more atrocious by the subject. It didn't matter to her. She had gotten used to this treatment a long time ago but even with her friends to help her solve the mystery, they were getting nowhere.

Harry, Ginny and Ron could see that their best friend was getting more and more anxious with each passing day. Working late into the night was not helping them find the culprit until it had finally occurred to the witch.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, startling the three others.

"What is it!" asked a rather irritated Ron. He had fallen of his chair when she had startled stood up suddenly.

"Who says…. The culprit has to be a student? Who said they even had to be living? _Why hadn't I thought of it before?_ A smile was steadily creeping up Hermione's face.

"O-Kay, But who could have done it?"

There was a pause and the three realized who Hermione was talking about.

"Myrtle"

**Sorry for the shortness of it all but I wanted to finish it off clean so that the next chapter will be a lot better, longer _and_ more exciting…**

**Well thanks so much for all your support! I _promise_ that the next chapter will be really good. I will start later on tonight! Hehe…**

**Zoe Ü**

♥**o♥o♥**


	14. Happiness at Last

**Hey guys! I finally have my computer up and running… Yay! Hehe….**

**Well since my last chapter was the shortest one known to humanity I will try my best to make this a lot longer…. **

**Well here it is guys!

* * *

As everybody knows, i do NOT own Harry Potter or anybody else except me for that matter. sniff sniff

* * *

Previously:**

"That's it!" she exclaimed, startling the three others.

"What is it!" asked a rather irritated Ron. He had fallen of his chair when she had startled stood up suddenly.

"Who says…. The culprit has to be a student? Who said they even had to be living? _Why hadn't I thought of it before?_ A smile was steadily creeping up Hermione's face.

"O-Kay, But who could have done it?"

There was a pause and the three realized who Hermione was talking about.

"Myrtle"

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The four students stood there dumbfounded, mentally cursing the fact that they hadn't thought of this possibility sooner.

Ginny was the one to break the silence. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Harry too seemed to have finally found his voice. "Go to Dumbledore." He answered quietly.

A few minutes later 4, still slightly shocked Gryffindors made their way down to their headmaster's office.

Once they had reached their destination, Hermione, who until now hadn't said a word, uttered the password. "Sugar wands" (A/N: sorry I couldn't think of anything!)

The once still gargoyles leapt from his position making way for the head girl.

Harry let himself in after knock. He was particularly familiar to this room, visiting it every so often.

"Hello Harry, Ronald, Ginerva and Hermione. What brings my fine scholar up here?" greeted the professor a twinkle was caught in his eye.

Hermione expected that he knew why they were visiting him and was only asking this question out of politeness.

"Well professor…."

Hermione was quickly interrupted by a rather blunt Ron. He always seemed to find his voice at the wrong times.

"It was bloody Myrtle!"

"Ron!" A rather shocked Ginny retorted, "Manners!"

"I shall pretend I did not hear what was just voiced out but indeed I had just figured out that Ms. Myrtle was the culprit. She came to me about an hour before you to confess. She seemed genuinely apologetic. It was actually rather interesting. She has asked that if you ever found out that she was the one responsible, you would know where to find her." A smiled played up the Wise man's lips. "I suggest that you visit her tomorrow rather than tonight so that you may make up a list of queries that you might want to ask. I am rather busy at the moment so I would request that you vacate my office. Good evening children." With that he stood up to escort the four students out of his rather busy office.

Hermione and company were walking towards the Gryffindor tower. The witch obviously happy that the whole ordeal was behind them was chatting excitedly with her friends. Her mood was better thann it had been since the whole nightmare started.

After dropping her three best mates at their house tower, she skipped back to her dorm, forgetting that she was ever mad at anybody.

She had forgotten that her and Mr. Malfoy were not speaking to one another and hugged him.

She left a rather shocked Draco sitting on the sofa.

She skipped to her room, a manic smile plastered to her face.

She finally felt that her life would be right side up for once. She actually had a good nights sleep that night. Nothing could bother her now. She finally felt at peace with the world.

**DPOV**

I was innocently sitting in the common room finishing my Homework when the door opened suddenly and a freaky looking Granger came in. She had this odd smile plastered to her face that scared him slightly. It was odd to see his dorm mate so happy these days.

Then she did the most bizarre thing. Especially since we weren't even talking to one another and even if we were. Nobody does that to a Malfoy.

She hugged me!

She hugged ME! Nobody has ever done that to me since as far as I could remember.

Then she went to her room. With the same queer smile still etched into her face.

Women are mental I tell you!

Just mental!

* * *

Draco did not manage to drift off to sleep until the wee hours of the morning. The head girl was still stuck in his mind. 

**The next day**

Hermione woke up with a fresh start that morning. She still felt on top of the world. She jumped out of bed and strolled into the Bathroom knowing that Draco would not be awake till later that day (It's the weekend!).

She stood there letting the hot water tumble out of the nozzle and hit her back at a force. She took her sweet time, deciding to use this opportunity to think of what she was to ask Myrtle later that morning.

After thinking up a series of questions, her mind wandered to the Slytherin Prince.

_Why the hell do I keep thinking of the damned asshole? I'm supposed to hate him remember? I hope he didn't think I had turned into a mental case when I hugged him last night. Oh Dear he does think that doest he? He's going to tell all his little friends that Mudblood Granger hugged him for no apparent reason. I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school. My life is over!_

_Wait… Maybe if I apologize to him now, he won't say anything to his friends. But that means I have to swallow my pride for HIM! Why do I feel like I want to swallow my pride for him? _

_Cuz he's a great kisser and one hot guy. _

_Please no more of this topic! _

_I will apologize to him for the sake of my reputation. That's it. _

She climbed out of the steamy shower and slipped into a blood red bathrobe.

Her plan was to wait for Draco to wake up and apologize to him before she left to talk to moaning myrtle and her friends. She sat on a rather high backed chair facing the direction of the blonde's room.

**DPOV**

I woke up with a smashing headache from sleeping so late. It wasn't intentional and he decided to lay all the blame on the Head girl which had crowded his mind only a few hours ago.

Judging that a nice hot bath would help him clear his thoughts, He gathered his things and walked out of his room.

He jumped at the sight that the girl who had haunted his dreams the night before was sitting down, obviously waiting for him.

Slightly confused, he asked Hermione. "What do you want?"

Draco caught Hermione by surprise. She had, by that time, stared off into space. The witch had let her mind roam freely.

He asked her rather gruffly why she was there.

Hermione hesitated for a moment but decided not to put the subject off any longer.

"Imsorry" She mumbled.

"What?" Draco couldn't believe his ears.

"I said i'm sorry." She sighed knowing that Draco was about to take the Mickey pout of her.

"Did I hear right? Hermione Granger has just apologized to Draco Malfoy, Her arch enemy!"

"No," she corrected him, walking a few steps closer to him. "You are Harry's enemy. Not mine."

"Same difference." He replied also taking two steps towards her. He had his trade mark smirk on.

"No its not." She smiled coyly. She daringly took one more step closer to the Head boy.

"It isn't?" he asked in mock-innocence. He too took one more step closer to the brunette.

"No." She whispered. They were no only inches apart and Hermione could feel her heart pounding with excitement.

"I guess not." He replied looking directly into her sorrel colored eyes. "Because if it did, I wouldn't be able to do this…"

He placed his finger under her chin and gently kissed her. A tender, sincere kiss that took Hermione's breath away. Her mind was racing but finally paused at one idea. It made her smile.

She knew that from now-on, things in Hogwarts would definitely be better.

* * *

**Ok guys well here it is. I don't know if I should continue this or just leave it at that. I rather think tat this line suited the ending of the story. I might make a sequel instead. Please tell me what you think. **

**I kind of have no idea what to write next.  
Help guys! **

**Please**

**Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
Review  
**

**Zoe  
xoxo**


End file.
